Personal Space
by Lionchu
Summary: If Ryuuzaki absolutely must keep Light awake, then Light has the right to make that mother sucker miserable. LxLight fluff


Personal Space

_**Personal Bubble**_

_Death Note fanfiction by Sorakun nyaa_

**Summary:** If Ryuuzaki absolutely _must_ keep Light awake, then Light has the right to make that mother sucker miserable. LxLight fluff

**Warnings:** Eeeh... There's some LxLight shounen-ai and potty mouth from everyone.

**A/N:** A real rough day, some rain, and some late-night poptarts can really enhance your creative abilities. No, seriously! I normally don't write this... colourfully... O.o;;

--

It rained outside.

Light could hear the gentle flecks on the glass of the windows, a calm almost-rhythm of a lullaby humming in the early morning hours, accompanied by the leisurely clicking of laptop keys. Rain meant the temperature dropping several degrees, and a severe temperature drop meant a cold, uncomfortable computer chair just wouldn't do at such an ungodly hour, especially not when handcuffed to the world's most renowned insomnia-induced man alive.

Luckily, though, Ryuuzaki had shown some out-of-character mercy, and let Light curl up on the bed in an attempt to sleep while the detective continued his precious research. Even snuggled in a nest of blankets at the foot of the bed, though, Yagami would not sleep, for his dusky-looking captor still did not offer much room for Light to sprawl out over without pushing into Ryuuzaki's personal bubble.

KIRA forbid that happen.

The last time Light happened to graze the surface of Ryuuzaki's personal, L-type space – well, all Hell broke loose, to put it in competent terms. From the detective's mouth leapt forth the most demonic cat hiss young Yagami's ears ever beheld. It sounded not unlike a bat crossed with a jaguar and a male teenager's breaking voice; not only this, but the detective's already haunting eyes widened, pupils wildly contracting. Just the look sent shivers down the teen's spine. However, it did not stop there – oh, it was _just_ the beginning.

Still screeching, Ryuuzaki had bristled up in his chair, poised for a pounce with fangs bared and neck hairs on end. Before Light could even say, "WHAT THE HELL?", he was pinned to his wheelie chair. Flung against the opposite wall. Jumped on by the world's best detective.

Who also was very heavy.

And warm.

And smelled good.

And was gnawing on his neck.

Only not in the kinky way.

But it hurt so bad.

And god damn it, he was going to have some embarrassing marks.

But Ryuuzaki was brainless.

And had a very bony structure.

_Ow. My fucking rib cage._

"GET OFF, YOU LUMP." Light had roared, and the process went in the opposite direction. In fact, it had just sort of bounced back and forth for an hour or so – wall-to-wall wheelie chair war, it seemed - when Watari had thankfully intervened with a bowl of fat, California strawberries for Ryuuzaki.

Dragging the disgruntled (and more or less beat-to-a-pulp) Light Yagami in his wake, the ambitious detective had bound up to the elderly man, holding a hand out for the bowl.

"Ryuuzaki," Watari had inquired, handing the heavenly fruits over. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Gow." Was the answer, and a strawberry disappeared into Ryuuzaki's mouth. "Light-kun invaded my bubble." A groan sounded from the floor. Previously mentioned teenager still lay there, half-dead from the insomniac's beatings.

"I..." Light had stuttered, tone grindingly irritated. "I just wanted. to mute. The damned music video."

"Only KIRA dislikes Family Force 5." Ryuuzaki had stuck his tongue out at Light, crimson strawberry innards coating his long tongue. If he hadn't have been too much in pain to move, Light would have leapt up and snagged the detective's tongue and tugged very hard at it, sounding off other bands that were obviously far superior to that ear-bleeding rock. However, he could only squirm for a few seconds, wondering how the hell he was ever going to walk again...

_**Anyway.**_

Since Light Yagami really did enjoy being able to move his body whenever he wanted to, sprawling out over the entire bed wasn't a ready option. In the discomfort of his awkward, fetal position, the teen twitched everywhere. Constantly. Like he had Restless Leg Syndrome in _every_ part of his body. Not to mention he was still wearing jeans from the daytime that cut off the circulation in his calves in such a position.

Guh!

"Ryuuzaki, could you _please_ go to sleep?" Light finally secured enough of his pride to beg. An awkward silence blew in like a storm wind; the laptop keys stopped clicking out of a steady string of sentences. What was he thinking? Ryuuzaki, that is. Unless it was the longest half-second of his life, the wait almost murdered Light on the _spot_.

Eerily, like a great, ghost-eyed owl, the detective turned his head to look down at the teen curled up on the bed spread. His eyes looked to bore into Light's face, expressionless as always, and darker than the sky outside. Ryuuzaki blinked once, and then delivered his sharp reply:

"No." And the keys began to click again. He quickly whipped his face around, once again immersed in his work.


End file.
